Mating Season
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Garrus is in 'heat' and has to figure out what to do about it. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So the title is pretty much a give-a-way. Garrus is in a 'heat' and has to find out what to do about it :} There isn't a specified time frame. Put it wherever you want.

Garrus was beginning to get a bad feeling about the coming week. He had been on edge lately. Especially around the Commander. He just knew something…uncomfortable was coming. What with all their flirtations and talk of popping heat sinks Garrus had begun to wonder how much longer he could wait. It had been his idea to 'disrupt the crew as little as possible', but right about now he was regretting that choice.

Garrus ran the back of a hand across his forehead. His skin was unusually warm and he could feel the azure blush that spread across the back of his neck. Perhaps he should drop by Dr. Chakwas' once his shift was over. Shepard wouldn't have him being sick on the job.

He tapped a few buttons on the console before shutting it down. Usually calibrating the Normandy's weapon systems relaxed him, but tonight nothing seemed to calm his nerves. He turned to leave when the doors swished open and Shepard stepped in.

"Hello Garrus." She said smiling coyly at him. Garrus felt a spike of pleasure shoot through his body. That was new.

"Shepard." He replied nodding respectfully to her. "Need me for something?" Something stirred in his nether regions. Oh no.

"I always need you Garrus." She laughed lightly to herself and perched on the ever present crate. Garrus barely managed to get a chuckle out of his suddenly dry throat. His armor felt like it was smothering him.

"Nice to know." He said hoping that he didn't sound as troubled as he felt. Shepard smiled knowingly at him.

"Regretting your decision to wait yet?" She said fiddling with a strand of her hair.

He almost said yes. "I just want to give us the proper amount of time to make sure we're both ready for this." Luckily his tongue knew what to say before his mind and instincts muddied the situation.

"I'm ready Garrus. What's holding you back?" She stopped feigning distraction and stared at him now. Garrus felt as if her eyes were piercing right into his spirit and laying him out like a good book. He swallowed hard and tried his best to not imagine Shepard sprawled across the console begging for him to take her. Uhhhhh…

"I uh…" His tongue failed him this time. "…just need to sort some things through." He said after a few moments pause. Like what the hell was wrong with him.

"Fair enough." She said and hopped off the crate. "But don't take too long, Cupcake." She smiled at him again before departing. Garrus fell against the wall in relief.

"I'm sorry Garrus, but I can't detect anything wrong. You don't have the symptoms of any turian illnesses known to me. This is something else." Dr. Chakwas tried to comfort the obviously distressed turian with a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe you should see Mordin. He has more experience with alien diseases then I do." He just sort of shrugged and then nodded.

"Please don't tell Shepard, Doctor. She'll stop taking me on missions." Dr. Chakwas fed him an unpleasant look but silently agreed.

"As long as you promise to see Mordin, now." The doctor said sounding quite similar to their Commander. Garrus nodded and his mandibles flanged wide in a smile.

"You may leave." Dr. Chakwas said returning to her computer.

"Interesting." Mordin commented as he examined the now worried turian. He fiddled with his omni-tool for a moment and looked up with a smile. Garrus thought his heart may have skipped a few beats. Things that made Mordin smile tended to be unpleasant. "Not sick." Mordin said and Garrus nodded, partially in relief and partially in fear. If he wasn't sick what was he? "Need to mate. Shepard is good candidate."

…What? "I need to mate?" Garrus repeated in shock. Mordin nodded.

"Shepard has done research. Suggest you do some as well. Warning: If you do not mate soon you will become…less civil." Mordin said, none of which made the turian feel any better. He'd witnessed a few turians in the turian military that had ignored their urges for too long and eventually had to be taken down with force. A turian who refused to mate when the need presented itself eventually became irrational and violent, often times forcing themselves on someone who wasn't willing to receive.

"Thanks Doctor." Garrus said letting Mordin upload pamphlets onto his omni-tool. He waved without enthusiasm as he left. There was one thing Garrus was positive of; Shepard wasn't ready to take on a full grown turian male in the middle of a mating rut. He had to leave the ship. No matter how much it tore him apart inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and alert subscriptions! I feel so loved! I don't know how Vulcans do it, but if they get nasty when they don't get some then yea. I put heat in quotations on purpose. I know only females go through it. In the story he says he's rutting. Thanks for the feedback though. :]

Garrus got lucky. Shepard had already decreed that the Normandy would be docking at Illium as soon as possible. Apparently she had some business with Liara. Once the ship was docked and he had sent a message to Shepard telling her that he was taking some shore leave on his own and would see her when the Normandy was ready to depart, he left. He could only hope that she wouldn't take offense to his brisk disappearance.

"Wow, you're actually leaving the ship without Shepard holding your leash. I'm impressed." Joker said, his voice literally dripping in sarcasm. Garrus lunged at the captain's chair with a snarl and hovered over the pilot's fragile form.

"I'm in a bad mood, human. Don't tempt me." He growled inches from Joker's bloodless face.

"Alright man, sorry. I didn't know you were so touchy." Garrus turned without a second glance and exited the airlock.

"What the hell's up with dinosaur boy?" Joker asked the Commander as she, Grunt and Tali strode passed him on the way to the airlock.

"What are you talking about gimp boy?" She said without batting an eyelash at his offensive comment to her possible boyfriend, but still looking concerned. That message was too impersonal for things to be okay.

"I made a comment about him leaving on his own and he nearly ripped my head off." Joker said making claws with his fingers.

"Jeff, that is a bit of an exaggeration." EDI chimed in, chastising her comrade as was the norm.

"I don't know your Fragileness." Shepard replied, cutting off whatever Joker was about to say to EDI. _But I plan to find out_. "See you in two." She waved nonchalantly as she and her squad exited the Normandy. 

Garrus checked into a hotel as soon as he left the Normandy. He couldn't risk being near Shepard while he was still in his condition. If he raped her he would never forgive himself, even if she did.

He stripped off his chest plate, the heat finally becoming too much for him. The bed looked overly inviting, even for a hotel and sat on it heavily. It felt like his plates were on fire and his 'VIP area' ached with need. He didn't dare remove the codpiece of his armor. He might rip Garrus Jr. off in his desperation for release and that wouldn't sate him for long anyway. He needed to feel the heat of a woman beneath him as he dominated her. Oh these thoughts had to stop.

Garrus fired up his omni-tool and did what was possibly the dirtiest act he had ever committed. He searched for Asari brothels that catered to turians. He felt like a bare-faced, unfaithful bastard. He knew he would hate himself later, but he wouldn't risk hurting Shepard and the brothels had women that were experienced in dealing with rutting turians. He made a reservation with the most gut wrenching feeling.

A barely audible thump near the window had his viper trained on the darkened corner in a matter of seconds.

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone, Ace." Shepard said from the shadows.

"Spirits be damned, Shepard. What the hell are you doing here?" Garrus dropped his rifle on the mattress and fought his desire to throw the woman against a nearby wall and fuck her none too gently.

"You didn't really think that message would keep me away, did you?" Shepard replied, still keeping to the shadows so he could just barely make out her silhouette.

"I had hoped you wouldn't try to find me." Garrus replied slowly becoming suspicious of the fact that Shepard wouldn't let him see her.

"I talked to Mordin, Sugar. I know why you left. And why you were being an ass to Joker." Shepard said and by the look of her shape she leaned against the wall.

"Then you know why you shouldn't be here, Shepard." He glared at her, his hand slowly making a trail back to his viper.

"I've done shit that most people would wet their pants over. I'm not afraid of a horny turian. Much less you, Garrus." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into." He retorted with a growl.

"Don't I?" She said suddenly coming forward. At the same moment Garrus whipped up his rifle. Shepard smiled at him and watched as his eyes traveled over the black lace that barely covered her lithe form. His rifle fell to the floor, forgotten.

"Shep-…" She placed a finger over his mouth.

"From now on its Marly." She said smiling at him genuinely, rather than like she knew one of his dirty little secrets.

"Marly," He said swallowing around the lump that seemed to be stuck somewhere between his throat and his cock, "where the hell did you get that?" He stared at her tanned breasts as if hypnotized. The purple butterfly that fluttered teasingly in front of his face only fueled his desire until he felt like the rest of his armor might just melt off.

"Liara is such a big help." Shepard said smiling. "Now isn't there something else you should be doing? That doesn't involve asking so many questions." Garrus threw caution to the wind. Shepard-Marly would just have to forgive him once this was done. He picked his nearly naked commander, threw on her the bed, and promptly began to ravage her skin with his prehensile tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ Well I can't find the flash drive containing the next chapter for A Whole New kind of Trouble II, and yes I am livid because of that. But fear not Novie fans. I will tear this house apart and find it. Until then I will continue my endeavors here. By the way, if you are offended by anything you read please let me know. I may want to offend you again later. :]

When Garrus awoke the next morning he lay alone in his hotel bed. At first he thought he had dreamt the entire situation. Shepard sneaking in through the window in that ridiculously arousing outfit. He shivered at the thought; he wouldn't mind seeing that every day. But there were small signs that he hadn't been alone all night.

The pillow next to him was indented where someone's head had been. The telltale scent of female sex hormones lingered in the air, mixing pleasantly with his. He shivered again. Above all else he smelled the Commander. Her floral shampoo and that body wash that made him want to stroke her skin each time he saw her. What did she say it was? Amber? Not that he knew what that was. Both underlying sweat and gunmetal. Garrus felt his desire ignite once more.

So she had been here. With him. Doing very naughty things. He smiled at the thought. Very, very naughty things indeed. But, where was she now? Had she left once he was sated? Was this the end of their relationship? Had he hurt her? He sniffed and could sense the tangy, metallic scent of blood, but it was muted. If he had hurt her she wasn't wounded. The emotional toll was far more terrifying than the physical one though. What if she kicked him off the Normandy?

All of these were questions Garrus wasn't going to get answers to by laying in this bed. So he got up, showered, put his armor back on and left. He had to find her. Had to apologize. If this had been it, it was better than nothing. He could deal with her not wanting anymore, but for her to not want him as a friend? His throat tightened up at the thought. He had to find her.

Shepard strolled into Liara's office wearing a huge smile. She set the bag containing her borrowed sexy outfit on Liara's desk and then dropped into one of the visitors chairs. She winced. Garrus had done a number on her. Her back was an array of scratches and there were few patches of her skin that weren't red from their skin contact. But Shepard thought them a small price to pay for night they had.

"From the smile on your face I assume the mission was a success." Liara said trying not to laugh at the obviously pleased commander.

"Oh yea." Shepard responded smiling ridiculously.

"So, how was it?" Liara asked, knowing the commander would tell her whether she wanted to know or not.

"Uhhhh…fantastic, orgasmic, hot animal sex..." Shepard said groaning to herself at the memory. Liara blushed.

"That is ummm…nice Shepard. I am glad that you are happy."

"Happy?" Shepard said looking appalled. "I'm beyond happy Liara. Ecstatic is more like it. I've never had anything like that." She smiled in a way that sort of made Liara's skin crawl. "And by God I plan on getting more of it."

"Well I am glad I could assist you on your…mission." Liara said trying not to imagine what she had helped induce. Poor Garrus.

"Me too." Shepard stood. "I'll drop by again sometime soon, Liara. We'll take more about the Shadow Broker then."

"I look forward to it." The asari said and returned to her work.

Shepard wasn't quite sure what to do. It had been a long time since she could relax and not have to run off and shoot someone. Maybe she had forgotten how to relax. Shepard shook her head. Now wasn't the time for deep thinking. She was going to celebrate. Chatting with that lovely asari matriarch sounded like a great way to spend her afternoon.

Shepard smiled as she approached the bar. She always made a point to visit this particular spot whenever she was on Illium. The bartender was a hoot and had the uncanny ability to lift her spirits.

"What can I get you, honey?" The bartender asked as Shepard took a seat. She ordered something blue and sipped on it hungrily. "You look like you had an interesting night." The asari commented. Shepard smiled over her glass.

"You could say that." She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her glove.

"That turian?" Shepard stared at the asari like she had grown an extra head. Geez, was it that obvious? The bartender let out a gruff laugh. "I saw the way he looks at you. He's got it bad, sister." Shepard laughed a little herself. She had never noticed if Garrus looked at her any different than anyone else, but she was usually too busy shooting things or interrogating people to pay attention to details like that.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." The matriarch poured herself a drink and raised her glass. Shepard followed suit and they both took a long swig. "To getting some." She said and set her glass down. Shepard chuckled and nodded her thanks.

"Commander." Shepard turned and Garrus was standing behind her looking terrified, worried and horny all in the same moment. She slid off her stool.

"Garrus!" Shepard said and noted the smile that the bartender tried, and failed, to hide as she wiped the bar down. "How are you?" She asked trying desperately to keep this from being that awkward morning after.

Garrus stared at her. Too late, it was awkward. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He lifted his arm like he was going to stroke her cheek, but stopped short and his arm fell back to his side with a heavy thunk.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Shepard replied sipping her drink.

"Well, you were gone when I woke up and…" Garrus trailed off and glanced to his right where a quarian and turian were staring at them, obviously having overheard their conversation and knowing where it was destined to end up. Shepard decided she didn't care.

"Problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Garrus' discomfort.

"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere." Garrus said his mandibles clenched tight around his mouth.

"Why?" Shepard asked keeping her anger in check; he shouldn't be embarrassed that he'd slept with her. "Are you ashamed that we had sex?" Garrus' eyes bulged in his head and the turian and quarian both let out tight gasps. "Shut up." Shepard said turning her anger on them. The turian looked like he was about to say something but the quarian grabbed his hand and they both left the table.

"Step into my office." Shepard said taking the recently vacated chair.

A/N: Oooh me and my evil cliffhangers :} R&R loves. Next chapter soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I am finally updating this story. Sorry it took so long!

As it turned out Shepard wasn't mad at him. Far from it in fact. She was 'happier than she had been in ages' as she put it. It may not have been the ideal situation for their first time, but they had both enjoyed it nonetheless. And they had both agreed to do it again. Which is why he was anxiously standing outside her cabin door. This was so much harder when it was deliberate.

"Now or never." Garrus said to himself and stepped forward. The door slid open and he slowly stepped through. "Shepard?" He called into the overly quiet cabin. No one answered. He swallowed and glanced around to see if she was passed out on her desk again. Not there. Then he noticed that the shower was running. Oops. He thought about high tailing it back to the Main Battery and pretending that he had forgotten about their little date. It wasn't so farfetched. Shepard had come in a few times to remind him that he had to eat and sleep at some point.

Garrus shook his head. No, he wasn't going to stand her up. It would definitely offend her if she thought he forgot about her. And he couldn't hurt her like that.

"Hey there big guy." Garrus turned his head so fast he heard his neck crack. Shepard stood there in all her naked, wet glory smiling brightly at him. Garrus turned to stare at her bed. Ugh that didn't help at all.

"Hey Shepard." He said hoping she couldn't see how nervous he was. She stood in front of him and he stared over her head.

"I told you to call me Marly, Garrus." She placed her hand on the good side of his face. "What's wrong?" He met the worried look on her face.

"I'm just nervous." He said laughing halfheartedly. "This wasn't premeditated last time. Not on my part anyway." A mental picture of that outfit ran through his head. He suppressed a shiver. Shepard smiled.

"Don't worry, Garrus. I trust you. We can do this again." Garrus stared down at her and dropped his forehead onto hers with a sigh. He briefly wondered if she knew the significance of the gesture.

"I know." He said quietly. They stood there for a moment in the silence. Shepard waiting patiently for Garrus to prepare himself. She understood his dilemma. It was harder when you weren't in the heat of the moment.

"I see a problem already." Shepard said. Garrus opened his eyes. Was she regretting the decision? "I'm naked and you're…not." The last word was husky and she pulled at the fasteners on the sides of his shirt. Garrus couldn't help but smile.

They made quick work of his shirt and Shepard ran her hands across his plated chest. Garrus purred eliciting a giggle from his lover. Garrus stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. Commander Shepard didn't giggle. But he loved the sound.

"Should we move this to somewhere more comfortable?" She asked pulling him towards the bed. Garrus paused for a moment then followed. They met again at the foot of her bed. Garrus ran his palms across her back and was horrified by the scratches he found there.

"Marly…" He said cautiously. She placed a finger over his lip plates.

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I snuck into your hotel room. There's no need to apologize." Garrus nodded hesitantly. Then Shepard did something completely unfamiliar to him. She kissed him. Her lips pressed against his mouth, his cheeks, his shoulder, chest, hands, pretty much everywhere she could access while his pants were still on. And Garrus enjoyed it, which was even more unfamiliar.

Every other time he had been with a woman it hadn't been so…tender. A few hormone driven fucks as a teenager, more while he was rutting, and that time with the scout hadn't been like this at all. They were just…fucks. He didn't even remember most of them. But this was something special, something better. Something he could definitely get used to.

He dipped his head and mimicked her kisses as best he could. He ran his tongue gently along the side of her neck, collarbone, lapped at that ridiculously arousing butterfly tattoo on her left breast. He worked his way down until he sat on his knees before her.

"Well now, this is a sight I never thought I would get the pleasure to see, a proud turian warrior on his knees for me." Shepard said with a smirk. Garrus smirked back at her.

"Don't get used to it." He said against her navel. Shepard shivered as his breath ghosted over her stomach. He chuckled against her.

"Come on." She said pulling him up. "Those pants are getting very annoying." She pulled at the clasps and all but ripped his trousers down his legs. Garrus felt the back of his neck grow hot as she stared at the crevice that housed his manly parts. "Last time I was here you were all ready for me." She looked up at him with one eyebrow cocked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

He let out a breathy laugh. "Oh no. I'm just still nervous…heh." He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"There's no reason to be." She said running her tongue along the outside of the crevice. Garrus groaned and attempted a few pointless sentences about 'not ingesting' before his cock finally emerged. Shepard smiled at her handiwork.

"Now isn't this better?" She asked stroking his erection.

"Ahhhhhh…huh…" Garrus felt his knees start to buckle. For obvious reasons turian females couldn't do anything like that. And Garrus couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Shepard moved onto the bed and pulled Garrus down with her. "Now, help me remember why I've been dreaming of this." Garrus felt a manly surge of pride shoot through him. He would bet that Shepard didn't dream about anyone else.

"Of course, Commander." He said with a smirk as he slid himself within her. It was just as he remembered. She was all heat and wet inside. He felt like her body would drown him in immense pleasure.

"Fucking Christ, Garrus." She screamed as her nails tore into the pillows. Garrus groaned and held her tight as he made love to her.

Before either of them was prepared for it they climaxed. Shepard came first screaming profanities about turians being ridiculously talented with their cocks. Garrus followed soon after grunting his pleasure into Shepard's hair and digging his talons into the mattress.

Garrus rolled them over so Shepard lay across his chest as his manhood retreated back behind its protective plating. "That…was…incredible…" Shepard panted smiling up at him. Garrus chuckled and nodded his assent.

A/N: So I kinda lost steam about halfway through this chapter. Sorry if you hate it, but that's all I have to offer right now.


End file.
